Until I Can Spell 'I Love You'
by Lummierra
Summary: Seandainya ia tidak mencintai pemuda itu, dia tidak akan mati. Seandainya pengendali air tidak dibenci keluarganya, Lovino tidak akan sengsara di tengah-tengah turnamen. For Somewhere in AU Challenge. RnR?


**A/N: **Yeeey! Telat bikinnya yeeey! :'D #diseremaspal Setelah lama bergulat dan saling cekik-mencekik dengan WB nyebelin itu, akhirnya saya bisa nulis lagi setelah sekian lama. :')) #heh Dan karena ini juga tulisan saya makin ancur. .w.

Dipersembahkan untuk **Somewhere in Another Universe Challenge**. Fanfiksi ini berbentuk _**dystopian!AU**_. Dan terinspirasi juga dari The Hunger Games karena itu keren. OuO #dor

Maaf kalau abal, saya kepepet banget. ;w; #dor _Enjoy, anyway_. :DD

.

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya. :3

**Rate: **T/T+ (?)

**Pairing(s): **SpaMano, _slight_ USUK.

**Genre(s): **Tragedy/Fantasy

**Warning(s): **Berkemungkinan OOC, AU, _charas death_, _shounen-ai_, _lime_ nyelip, _typo(s)_, gaje, abal, dll. _**Don't like, don't read**_.

**Summary: **Seandainya ia tidak mencintai pemuda itu, dia tidak akan mati. Seandainya pengendali air tidak dibenci keluarganya, Lovino tidak akan sengsara di tengah-tengah turnamen. For Somewhere in AU Challenge. RnR?

###

**Until I Can Spell 'I Love You' © Lummierra**

**.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins**

###

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Derap langkah terdengar dengan perlahan menuju hamparan luas padang bunga yang dihiasi sebuah danau berukuran sedang tepat di tengah-tengahnya.

Langkah kaki yang dilapisi sepatu _boots_ bewarna cokelat itu berakhir di ujung dermaga kecil, dimana dermaga yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut cukup pendek setidaknya untuk duduk di ujungnya sudah bisa memasukan kedua kaki ke dalam air.

Ia duduk di tepian paling ujung dermaga, mencelupkan kedua kakinya dan menghela napas penuh kelegaan. Akhirnya bisa dengan tenang dan damai tanpa suara berisik dan gelayutan manja sang adik tercinta, pecinta pasta nomor satu dunia, Feliciano Vargas.

Sang tertua keluarga Vargas itu menatap lurus ke bawah, memandang jernihnya air dengan tatapan yang bosan.

Lama ditatap oleh kedua mata cokelatnya, air danau tersebut bergerimicik pelan, kemudian membentuk pusaran air kecil tepat di mana mata seorang Lovino Vargas menatapnya.

Kembali, ia mengeluarkan desah napas pelan. Sebelum tangannya meraih sebuah _tab_ putih di balik saku jaket dan menaruh benda canggih berbentuk persegi panjang itu di pangkuan. Membuat airnya kembali tenang di permukaan danau.

Jemari tangan kanannya bermain-main di atas layar sentuh _tab _tersebut, membuka aplikasi pesan elektronik. Sedang tangan kiri memegang sebuah sayur (atau mungkin buah) bewarna merah ranum, lalu melumatnya perlahan.

Sembari menggigit dan menikmati rasa manis tomat yang ia lahap, pandangannya jatuh lurus ke arah gunung yang tampak agak berkabut, dari kejauhan beribu meter.

"… Sebentar lagi turun salju…" gumamnya, yang kembali terfokus pada _tab_ itu.

Setelah menghabiskan buah (atau sayur, lagi) berbentuk bulat dan bewarna merah ranum tersebut, tangan kiri Lovino mengarah lurus ke tengah-tengah danau, selaras dengan pandangan mata cokelatnya yang nampak penuh konsentrasi.

Perlahan namun pasti, ratusan liter air danau terangkat dan membentuk pola lingkaran yang berputar, mengikuti alur tangan kiri sang pengendali.

Lovino menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, lalu menaruh kembali tangan kirinya di atas kayu dermaga, dan kembali memainkan benda di pangkuannya.

Kedua telinganya menangkap suara seseorang berjalan—atau mungkin berlari ke arahnya, di atas dermaga kayu itu, namun tak ia indahkan.

'_Mungkin hanya perasaanku.'_

Lalu, titik fokusnya kembali berada di layar _tab_.

Setidaknya, sebelum…

"LOVIIIIII!"

"-Ha?" Lovino telat bereaksi akibat tersentak. Membuat tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang dengan sentakkan keras, yang sukses melontarkan benda elektronik putih kesayangan sang korban itu ke dalam air danau, lalu tenggelam.

Si pemeluk kurang ajar yang tertawa kecil sembari memeluk tubuhnya erat itu bereaksi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, menganggap _tab_ yang hilang eksistensinya itu hanyalah kerikil kecil tak berguna.

"Aaaaa~ Aku kangen, _mi Lovinito_! Ayo makan tomat bersama lagi!" serunya, sembari melepaskan pelukan dengan terpaksa karena sang objek dipeluk memberontak. Ia tersenyum, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan dua buah tomat segar.

"Ayo makan, Lovi!"

Kedua telapak tangan Lovino mengepal, menahan sensasi amarah ketika Antonio bodohgilasintingidiot itu menjatuhkan _tab_ yang susah-susah dibelinya tersebut. Menghabiskan tabungan selama lima tahunnya untuk membeli itu bukan sesuatu yang dibilang 'mudah' 'kan?

"_IDIOTAAAAAA_! _IDIOTA! TOMATO-BASTARDO IDIOTAAA_!"

"He?" Antonio hanya merespon pendek, belum menghapuskan senyuman bodoh yang selalu melukis paras wajahnya.

Lovino menggeram. "K-kau… Kau menjatuhkan _tab_ milikku, bodoh! Kau anggap benda yang kubeli dengan perjuangan payah itu hanya batu tak berguna, dasar pangeran bego!"

Antonio mengangguk kecil, dan menepuk pundak _sahabat_nya, tersenyum lebar. "Hmm… Akan kubelikan yang baru, yang lebih canggih, dan kau mau warna apa, Lovi?" tawar Antonio, bersikap polos.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Lovino dengan ketus, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Antonio tersenyum kecil, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Lovino erat. Membuat sang pemilik mata cokelat itu bersemu.

Lalu, Lovino memutuskan untuk berubah topik pembicaraannya dengan sang pangeran.

"… Sebentar lagi turnamen itu akan dimulai, 'kan, _bastardo_?"

Antonio hanya mengangguk, airmukanya menunjukan kalau ia tampak sedikit… _sedih_.

"… _Si_…"

Lovino mendudukkan dirinya lagi di atas dermaga. "Ada peraturan yang berubah untuk turnamen kali ini, Pangeran Antonio?"

Lawan bicaranya mengeluarkan suara tak suka. "Loviiii! Jangan panggil aku 'pangeran'!"

"Tapi itu 'kan kenyataannya, _bastardo_."

"Kenyataannya aku tak mau dipanggil seorang 'pangeran', Lovi~"

"Tapi kau itu memang PANGERAN."

"_Si_! Tapi aku tak mau dipanggil seperti itu!"

"Derajatku jauh di bawahmu, jadi itu keharusan bagiku, Pangeran Antonio."

"Dan aku memerintahkan Lovi untuk tidak memanggilku 'pangeran'!"

Lovino mengurut keningnya dengan dua jari, agak frustasi juga kalau berdebat dengannya. Seperti tidak ada ujungnya saja.

"Daripada berdebat tanpa ujung seperti itu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku," ucap Lovino.

Antonio mulai melahap tomatnya lagi.

"Yang mana?"

'_SABAR, Lovino, kau harus SABAR.'_

"Yang tadi, mengenai perubahan peraturan turnamen tahun ini."

Antonio mengangguk mengerti. "Tak banyak. Tapi _target _dan pesertanya agak sedikit berubah. Lovi mau tomat?"

Lovino dengan cepat menyambar tomat tak berdosa yang ditawarkan Antonio dan mulai melahapnya. "Apa maksudmu target dan pesertanya berubah?"

"Hmm… Seingatku pesertanya harus seorang pemuda, dan targetnya… Para peserta harus membasmi sekitar seribu binatang buas virtual yang disebar di arena luas turnamen kali ini. Yah, seperti biasa, uji coba kemampuan binatang-binatang palsu itu sekaligus hiburan untuk rakyat dan keluarga kerajaan. Walau tidak ada yang akan terhibur dengan turnamen itu sih…"

Sang tertua Vargas bersaudara membulatkan matanya. Kali ini, raja mereka—ayah Antonio sangat teramat bodoh dan tak ada rasa perikemanusiaan.

"Gila."

Sembari menjauhkan tomat dari mulutnya, Antonio tertawa kecil, getir sedih nampak mengaduk suara dan pancaran mata hijau itu.

###

"Aku pulang."

Membuka pintu rumahnya, Lovino melangkah masuk. Melepas sepatu dan jaket, ia mendapati adiknya tertidur di atas sofa, memeluk sebuah boneka berbentuk garpu, dengan sepiring pasta yang disirami saus tomat di atas meja, di depan sang adik.

Mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil—yang sungguh jarang hadir dalam wajahnya, Lovino duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Feliciano Vargas tertidur.

Tangan sang penikmat tomat itu bergerak menghadap depan televisi, lalu ia membuat gerakan ke kanan dengan jari telunjuk mengacung, membuat televisi tersebut nyala dan langsung menampilkan saluran ajang kompetisi bakat di kerajaan tetangga.

Sembari menikmati saluran televisi di hadapannya, Lovino mulai menyantap pasta buatan Feliciano, yang terjamin nikmatnya. Tidak seperti buatan tetangga mereka yang beralis tebal. Niatnya memberikan mereka _scone_, namun bagi Lovino, _makanan_ itu tak ada bedanya dengan arang yang diangkat dari tungku pembakaran.

Larut dalam kenikmatan pasta dan penghiburan yang diberikan televisi itu, membuat Lovino tak menyadari beberapa ketukan di pintu depan rumah.

Sekitar satu menit, barulah pemuda berambut cokelat itu sadar dengan adanya ketukan pintu. Sambil menggerutu ketika aktivitasnya terganggu, ia berjalan dengan malas ke pintu depan.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

"Iya, iya! Sebentar!"

Sebelah tangannya membuka pintu, malas-malasan, lalu mendapati tiga orang berseragam merah dipadu biru.

'… _Pengawal kerajaan…'_

"Benar ini kediaman Vargas?" tanya salah satu pengawal tersebut. Lovino hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Dimana orang yang bernama 'Lovino Vargas'?" tanya lagi pengawal itu, yang berdiri paling depan. Terlihat seperti pimpinannya, jika dilihat dari pakaiannya yang agak berbeda.

"Saya sendiri," ucap Lovino, dengan suara datar dan tak ada ketertarikan sama sekali. Walau sejujurnya ia tak mau mengakui dentuman keras di dadanya.

Sang pimpinan itu tampak tak terkejut sama sekali, wajahnya datar, sedatar air.

Masih berdiri di ambang pintu kediaman Vargas bersaudara, ia menarik paksa tangan Lovino untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"Bagus. Kau, Vargas, ikuti aku."

Mata cokelatnya mendelik dan berontak menjauh. "H-hei! Apa-apaan! ? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyeret orang, dasar sialan!"

Sang pimpinan beserta pengawalnya maju, kembali berusaha menggapai tangan Lovino yang terus mundur dan menjauh.

Rasa kesal mulai tampak di wajah dan mata keunguan sang pimpinan.

Suara berisik mereka membuat saudara kembar Lovino terbangun dari tidurnya dan secara lurus menatap mereka.

"Vee, _fratello_?"

Sang pimpinan dari dua pengawal tadi langsung berdiri tegak kembali.

"Selamat sore, Feliciano Vargas. Saya, Matthew Williams dan dua bawahan saya, Mathias dan Lukas akan membawa kakakmu ke kerajaan dan melaksanakan kewajibannya."

Kedua orang yang berwajah identik itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek! ?"

Matthew menatap Lovino dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau, Lovino Vargas, adalah orang yang _terpilih_ untuk menjadi salah satu peserta di turnamen kerajaan lima hari lagi."

Sekejap, dunia dan pandangan Lovino berputar-putar. Otaknya berusaha dengan sangat menerka maksud dari ucapan Matthew dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semua itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

"… Bodoh, tak mungkin aku akan percaya."

Dua pengawal Matthew menarik kedua tangannya dengan paksa, menyeretnya keluar rumah, bertujuan untuk pergi ke istana.

"Ja-jangan, vee! Lepaskan _fratello_!"

Feliciano segera berlari dari tempatnya duduk tadi, dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Mathias dari tangan kakaknya.

"Jangan bawa _fratello_… Bawa saja aku, vee…" ucap Feliciano, bulir-bulir air mata meluncur dari kedua matanya, menandakan perasaan sakit dan tidak terima itu terekspos sempurna.

'_Tidak… Tidak…! Dasar adik bodoh! Feliciano goblok!'_

Kali ini, Lovino tak memberontak lagi.

"Dengar, kalau kau tak mau, kami akan membawa adikmu untuk menjadi peserta, lalu walaupun dia lolos dan menang, kami akan membunuhnya."

Ucapan dari Matthew itu sontak membuat Lovino semakin gemetar pelan. Perlawanan yang tadinya akan ia luncurkan langsung terkunci.

"… Bawa aku, dan jangan ganggu adikku…"

Matthew menunjukan senyum puas dan membawa Lovino pergi. Sedang Lovino hanya menurut dibawa pergi seperti itu.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar dan melihat tangisan juga isakan Feliciano yang berusaha meraih dirinya.

Pandangan yang kabur akibat air mata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya menangkap sosok Arthur Kirkland, tetangga mereka memberontak kala tiga orang berseragam berusaha menyeret dirinya keluar juga, sama seperti dirinya ini.

Dilihatnya sang pimpinan itu, yang berusaha meyakinkan Arthur kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa adalah Alfred F. Jones, kekasihnya sendiri.

Lalu, yang tertangkap di pandangannya adalah sosok Alfred merangkul pinggang Arthur dan mencium bibirnya, air mata mengalir di kedua mata mereka.

Ia kembali menoleh ke belakang, dimana adiknya terduduk menangis tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sakit.

Semuanya begitu menyakitkan.

'_... Dimana kau Antonio… saat aku membutuhkanmu…?_'

Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Lovino, membuat garis air mata semu.

###

Seharian ini, dirinya mengurung diri di kamar yang disediakan kerajaan. Pandangan mata cokelat itu kosong, Lovino tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika mau adik bodohnya tersayang tidak mati di tangan orang-orang sinting berlabelkan 'Keluarga Kerajaan'.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan yang diberikan pelayan kepadanya, sama sekali frustasi sampai makan saja tidak ada selera.

"… Antonio dan keluarganya bodoh," gumam Lovino, lalu diulangnya lagi berkali-kali, layaknya mantera penghapus rasa depresi.

Asyik dalam aktivitas mengutuk Antonio dan kerabat-kerabatnya, membuat sang pemilik keriwil aneh di sisi kiri rambutnya itu tak menyadari adanya ketukan pintu.

"Lovi… Aku mau masuk…"

Tidak sampai suara Antonio menyapa gendang telinganya. Tubuhnya dengan segera bangkit, menggeram.

Dengan hentakkan keras ketika ia melangkah menuju pintu besar itu, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk menghajar Antonio si idiotbodohgilagoblok.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, tanpa menghabiskan waktu Lovino langsung memaki di depan wajah sahabatnya itu,

"_IDIOTA_! Apa yang kau la-"

Ucapan penuh emosi dan amarah itu terhenti ketika pintu ditutup Antonio dalam gerakan cepat, lalu mengunci mulut Lovino dengan mulutnya sendiri.

Memejamkan matanya, Antonio memperdalam ciuman mereka, tak mengindahkan rontaan Lovino sama sekali.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut namun agak menekan dari Antonio, membuat kejutan listrik ribuan volt merayapi tiap senti tubuh seorang Lovino. Mata cokelat itu melebar ketika kedua tangan Antonio memegang sisi-sisi wajahnya.

Setelah pikirannya kembali jernih, Lovino dengan cepat mendorong dada bidang Antonio. Matanya menyalang marah bercampur malu, pipinya ikut merona merah.

Kembali dengan gerakan cepat, Antonio maju dan mendekap erat tubuh Lovino, seolah tak mau melepaskannya.

"Lovi…" Ia tersenyum, pangeran berambut cokelat itu tersenyum. Senyum yang melukiskan beragam perasaan yang ia rasakan. Entah itu sedih, kecewa, lega, senang, ataupun marah.

"_Lo siento_... Lovi…"

Lovino kembali mencoba mendorong tubuh Antonio untuk menjauh, walau pangeran itu malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"K-kau kenapa sih? Untuk apa minta maaf, bodoh?"

Antonio tersenyum kecut. Mengundang tatapan bertanya dari sang lawan bicara.

"… Seharusnya aku berada di sana saat Lovi dibawa kemari," ucap Antonio, membawa dirinya semakin dalam di pelukan sang _sahabat_. "… Aku sudah tahu kalau Lovi akan dijadikan alat 'permainan' ayah…"

Seketika, Lovino membulatkan matanya.

"-A-apa… Kau…"

"TAPI AKU MENCINTAIMU, LOVINO!"

Lovino tersentak ketika mendengar seruan dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Kepalanya terangkat menatap wajah Antonio yang serius, juga dengan bulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata hijau yang paling ia sukai.

Ah, Lovino terkadang memang bisa jujur.

Melepaskan pelukan, pemilik keriwil di sisi kiri rambutnya itu menatap ke arah lain, kepalanya tertunduk, membuat poni menutupi mata cokelatnya yang berkilau kepedihan.

"… _Idiota… tomato-bastardo_… Kalau kau memang sudah tahu dan benar-benar _mencintaiku_, lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku dibawa ke sini…?"

Antonio mengecup bibir merah di hadapannya lagi. Ia mengulas senyum kecil, matanya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang amat dalam. "Karena ayah tahu aku mencintaimu, dan ia membenci itu."

Tangannya mengangkat dagu Lovino untuk bertatapan dengan iris matanya. "Karena ia benci anaknya jatuh cinta dengan rakyat biasa, apalagi jika ia tahu kau adalah seorang pengendali air, Lovi akan… Lovi akan dibunuh… Dan ayah memberiku kesempatan dengan mengikutkanmu dalam pertandingan ini…"

Mata cokelat Lovino melebar lagi.

Antonio mendorong tubuh Lovino sampai terjatuh di kasur, secara lembut. Lalu kembali diciumnya bibir itu.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu tanpa perlawanan yang berarti dari Lovino, ia melepasnya.

"… Setidaknya… masih ada kesempatan untukku bukan? Kesempatan untuk masih bisa melihat wajahmu… Kesempatan untuk mengekspresikan betapa aku mencintai Lovi…"

Menatap dalam mata hijau sang pangeran, dibalas tatapan dalam ke mata cokelat sang rakyat biasa, air mata mereka pecah secara bersamaan.

'… _Si bodoh itu benar-benar mencintaiku..._'

Antonio tersenyum, senyuman yang bersirat rasa ketidakrelaan.

Kembali, dipagutnya bibir Lovino dalam ciuman yang dalam, yang kali ini tidak ditolak sang pasangan. Malah membalas ciumannya dalam gerakkan yang sesuai dan saling melengkapi.

Mungkin… Itu berarti mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih… bukan?

Sebelah tangan Antonio menyelip dari pipi Lovino ke atasan kemeja yang dipakai kekasihnya (ya, kekasihnya). Secara perlahan ia membuka kancing-kancing yang saling mengait tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang semakin lama berubah menjadi penuh nafsu dan hasrat yang dalam.

Melepas ciuman, Antonio menatap mata Lovino, siratan cinta dan nafsu berbaur menjadi satu.

Dengan penuh rasa malu, Lovino mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya erat. Pangeran Kerajaan Selatan itu tersenyum lagi, lalu membawa mulutnya untuk bergerilya di atas leher putih itu, mencumbunya.

Desahan dan erangan pelan terlontar dari pemuda itu, membuat gairah Antonio semakin berkobar dan rasa malu yang amat sangat dirasakan Lovino.

Mengenyahkan kemeja putih bersih sang kekasih, Antonio kembali menyerang dadanya, sedang tangan sebelahnya ia gunakan di bagian bawah tubuh Lovino. Mengelus paha pemilik mata cokelat itu dan merambat semakin naik.

"-Nggh, p-pangeran mesum…" Lovino memerah, matanya menatap rambut cokelat gelap milik orang di atasnya.

Antonio tertawa kecil, lalu kembali membawa Lovino dalam ciuman panas kembali.

Tangan Antonio merambat semakin naik, membuka ikat pinggang kekasihnya dengan satu tangan terampil, lalu dengan perlahan menurunkan celananya.

Ya, menurunkan celananya, sebelum…

_Tok… tok… tok…_

"Tuan Vargas, waktunya untuk berangkat. Segera pakai mantelmu dan kita pergi. Saya menunggumu."

Antonio sontak memisahkan dirinya dari Lovino dalam gerakan cepat. Pipinya sedikit merona, jauh lebih tipis daripada merah nyala di pipi Lovino.

"U-umm… Untuk yang tadi—"

"Sudahlah Lovi! Ahahahaha~" Antonio tertawa kecil dengan gugup. Sebelum tawanya luntur dan digantikan senyuman kecil.

"… Jadi, waktu perpisahan, Lovi…?"

Lovino memalingkan wajahnya kembali, gurat sedih mewarnai mata cokelat bersinar karena air mata.

"Ya…"

Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar beserta dengusan tak sabar dari sang pelayan yang menunggu di luar.

Antonio tersenyum pedih, ia memajukan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup kening Lovino lembut sedang tangannya menyerahkan sebuah benda persegi panjang bewarna hitam dengan hiasan gambar tomat di sisi ujung kiri.

"Ini untuk mengganti _tab_ yang kujatuhkan di danau beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Antonio, tertawa kecil dengan paksa. Mata hijaunya menatap wajah Lovino dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi bulat sang pujaan. "Jaga dirimu… Itu untuk pertandingan nanti, ada peta dan beberapa aplikasi membantu lainnya. Khusus untukmu, _mi amor…_"

Lovino menundukkan wajahnya, lalu mengangguk kecil dan berusaha untuk tegar.

"… Terima kasih…"

Lalu, mata hijau sang pangeran menatap kepergian Lovino di balik pintu, dan menangkap bisikan di bibir kekasihnya.

"Sekali lagi… terima kasih untuk segalanya… Jaga adikku, _idiota_."

Sekarang giliran Antonio yang menundukkan kepala. Ia meninju tembok di sisi kanan tubuhnya lalu menghempaskan diri untuk duduk di sofa, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tangan kanan sang pangeran merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan benda persegi berukuran sama dengan kartu memori. Ia lemparkan benda tersebut ke atas lemari setinggi lutut di hadapannya, membuat sebuah televisi hologram muncul dan menyiarkan keadaan tempat yang akan dipakai untuk pertandingan.

Hari itu, sisi gelap seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo bangkit.

###

"Selamat datang di acara khusus Turnamen Tahunan. Kami para kru berada di dalam pesawat A-089, pesawat khusus yang kali ini akan membawa peserta turnamen ke Meddeysl, sebuah hutan empat musim di tempat terpencil Kerajaan Barat. Peserta kami, Ivan Braginski, Arthur Kirkland, dan Lovino Vargas, mulai beberapa menit lagi akan terjun dan mulai-"

Sungguh, mendengarkan pembaca berita di sampingnya itu tidak enak. Sangat.

Mata zamrud seorang Arthur Kirkland menatap ke depan, melihat sosok tinggi yang terus tersenyum ceria daritadi. Aura psikopat nampak keluar dari tubuhnya, walau pemberontakan dalam bentuk apapun dilarang di sini. Kecuali kalau mereka mau kehilangan sosok terdekatnya dengan cara dibunuh dengan kejam.

Matanya beralih untuk menatap pemuda di sampingnya, si pemarah berambut cokelat itu adalah tetangganya sendiri. Orang yang menyaksikan ketika dirinya ditarik paksa oleh para pengawal kerajaan itu dan…

"_Bloody git_. Aku harus berhenti memikirkan itu," gumam Arthur pelan.

Lima menit berlalu, seorang laki-laki berbaju super rumit—dilihat dari jubah putih birunya menghampiri mereka.

"_Konnichiwa, minna-san_. Waktunya untuk terjun dari atas pesawat, silahkan masuk ke dalam tabung di sebelah sana. Di dalam itu kalian akan berganti baju secara otomatis dan langsung jatuh diterjunkan ke bawah."

Tiga pasang mata yang masing-masing berbeda warna menatap malas sosok berambut hitam yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kalian akan langsung masuk ke dalam hutan—jangan khawatir kalau jatuhnya akan sakit, gravitasi di sekitar kalian akan secara otomatis berkurang perlahan ketika sudah melewati atmosfer pembatas antara hutan itu dan dunia kita sekarang.

"Nanti akan ada _Krypt_, alat canggih buatan kami untuk menjadi pendamping kalian. Kecuali untukmu, Vargas-_san_, pangeran sudah memberikan _tab_ itu untukmu. _Krypt_ berfungsi hanya sebagai peta dan teman seperjalanan jika kalian terpisah, atau salah satu dari kalian ada yang mati."

Penjelasan dari Honda Kiku itu mengundang mereka bertiga untuk diseret oleh pengawal kerajaan ke dalam tabung.

Membiarkan seorang Honda Kiku kembali ke ruangannya.

Ivan, Arthur, dan Lovino masuk secara bersamaan ke dalam tabung kaca yang diburamkan sisi-sisinya.

Mata cokelat si sulung Vargas menatap sekeliling tabung yang begitu bersinar terang. Kemudian menutup matanya kala secepat kilat bajunya digantikan oleh pakaian ketat putih bersama jubah merah yang menghiasi.

Lalu, lantai dimana ia berpijak mendadak menghilang dan tubuhnya langsung terjun bebas dari dalam pesawat.

Terkejut, napas Lovino sedikit tercekat kala punggungnya yang menghadap ke permukaan tanah itu dengan bebasnya melayang.

Kemudian ia teringat penjelasan laki-laki tanpa ekspresi tadi. Tidak perlu takut.

Walau sejujurnya ia takut.

Mata cokelatnya lantas menatap ke atas, memperhatikan pesawat besar berbentuk silinder bewarna hitam semakin menjauh dan menghilang secara perlahan.

Tidak ada mental untuk melihat ke bawah, Lovino menatap bola elektronik melayang di samping tubuhnya. Dan sadar itu adalah sebuah kamera.

Ketika merasa punggungnya menghantam sesuatu yang tipis, gravitasi di sekitarnya berkurang drastis. Lalu, tubuhnya dengan perlahan jatuh di atas salju.

Gravitasi tersebut langsung berubah normal kembali.

Lovino menepuk celana dan jubahnya yang kotor. Sedikit menggigil dengan dinginnya musim dingin di hutan ini, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dan berjalan menelusuri hutan.

Karena pertandingan telah dimulai.

###

Antonio menggenggam dua buah tiket kereta api menuju pinggir selatan kerajaan mereka. Senyumnya yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajah itu nampak cerah. Tangan kanannya melambai ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat yang duduk di atas kursi kaca rumah Vargas bersaudara.

"Feli!" seru Antonio dari kejauhan sembari berjalan menghampiri adik dari kekasihnya yang sedang bertaruh nyawa di hutan antah berantah.

"Vee! _Fratello_ Antonio!" Feliciano balas berseru. Ia balas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum cerah.

Antonio tersenyum. "Naaaaah! Bagaimana? Sudah siap? Stasiun untungnya sangat dekat dengan rumah kalian, jadi ayo bergegas!" ucap Antonio dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Feliciano mengangguk, lalu mengangkat kopernya dan berjalan mengikuti Antonio.

Pinggir selatan Kerajaan Barat, sebuah pesisir pantai memanjang sampai ke Kerajaan Selatan sana. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, liburan. Melepas penat dan rasa frustasi ketika orang terkasihi mereka tengah bertarung dengan taruhan nyawa.

"Hmm, Feli. Kau sudah dengar tentang koki yang akan memasak di vila kita nanti?" tanya Antonio, sambil berjalan dan menatap wajah yang identik dengan kekasihnya.

"Eh? Belum, vee~ Memang bagaimana?" tanya balik Feliciano sembari memasang wajah polos.

Antonio menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Kudengar dia adalah orang yang bisa memasak pasta terenak di seluruh jagat raya!"

Sedetik kemudian, mata cokelat adik dari Lovino itu mengerling dan bersinar-sinar. "Pasta, vee?"

Pangeran itu mengangguk. "_Si_! Tapi… aku yakin pasta buatannya tidak seenak buatanmu, Feli," ucap sang pangeran, tersenyum.

Feliciano lantas tertawa kecil dan tersenyum riang menuju stasiun.

Berselang beberapa menit, ketika mereka larut dalam pembicaraan pasta dan sebagainya, dua pasang kaki itu melangkah masuk ke areal stasiun tanpa sadar. Masih asyik berbincang tanpa menyinggung Lovino sama sekali.

"Ah, sudah sampai, ve~" Feliciano tersenyum riang. Ia menghadap Antonio, menatap pangeran itu yang tengah menengadahkan kepala, pandangan lurus kepada layar besar televisi yang melayang dengan tenang di atas kereta yang melintas.

Dengan wajah bingung, Feliciano ikut menatap layar tersebut.

Sampai retina matanya menangkap siaran langsung keadaan turnamen.

"U-uh, Feli, ayo kita cari tempat duduk dulu," ucap Antonio, sedikit berhati-hati dalam berucap.

Tak lama, keduanya duduk di atas kursi bening, tepat menghadap ke arah televisi melayang itu.

Antonio maupun Feliciano menangkap tulisan di bawah siaran, bewarna merah dan menunjukkan foto seseorang.

_01. Ivan Braginski. 05:08:33 pm. Status: Dead. FAILED._

Cahaya yang disinarkan layar itu terang, beserta hologram tubuh seorang Ivan Braginski yang terbunuh di samping televisi itu.

Antonio merasakan tangan Feliciano meremas ujung kausnya, sedang ia sendiri meneguk ludah. Rasa khawatir yang sangat melanda otaknya, sampai ia merasa dunianya berputar-putar akan rasa cemas.

Mata hijaunya menangkap Alfred, sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok dengan tas selempang tersampir di pundaknya. Lalu ia menangkap kilau sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan di mata biru langit sang pengawal kebanggaan kerajaan mereka.

Namun, peraturan adalah peraturan. Setiap bagian dari kerajaan tidak boleh untuk menjalin hubungan dengan rakyat biasa.

Ia ingat tujuan Alfred ke stasiun ini, sama-sama bertujuan untuk melepas penat. Ya, sang pemuda berkacamata itu sendiri yang bilang.

Kemudian, layar berganti. Menampilkan seseorang berjubah putih tengah bertarung dengan susah payah melawan tiga serigala berukuran besar.

Ia melirik Feliciano yang membisikkan nama 'Arthur' dengan pelan dan pedih ketika menangkap wajah orang itu.

'_Jadi… dia yang menjadi kekasih Alfred itu…?'_

Tubuh Arthur Kirkland terhempas ketika pedangnya gagal menahan serangan dua serigala. Punggungnya dengan kuat menabrak pohon, membuat ia terbatuk dan darah mengalir di ujung mulutnya.

Mata hijau yang berbeda dengan miliknya itu setengah terpejam. Sadar kalau Arthur sudah tak sanggup untuk melawan.

Namun cukup hebat, ini adalah hari terakhir pertandingan dan mereka masih bisa bertahan. Melawan dinginnya salju, ratusan atau bahkan ribuan binatang buas virtual dapat terlewati.

Dua detik sebelum serigala-serigala itu menerkam Arthur, mata hijaunya menangkap seseorang mengendalikan air untuk menghantam serigala-serigala itu menjauhi Arthur.

Lalu, Antonio menangkap sosok Lovino yang mengendalikan air—tampak terpaksa dan terdesak.

Kemudian Antonio sadar satu hal tentang peraturan di Kerajaan Barat ini.

… _Setiap orang yang ketahuan memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan air, belajar mengendalikan air, ataupun membantah atas peraturan ini, orang itu harus mati. Bagaimanapun caranya_.

"TIDAK! JANGAN MENGENDALIKAN AIR, LOVI!"

Feliciano menahan tubuh Antonio yang mulai liar. Ia berdiri dari bangku dan tanpa sadar berteriak cukup kencang.

Mata _amber_ seorang Feliciano melihat tubuh Antonio yang mulai tenang walau tampak begitu depresi.

Lovino Vargas, jatuh terduduk di samping Arthur yang terengah. Ia mengatur napasnya dan berusaha menahan luka sekaligus pendarahan di perutnya. Lovino mengeluarkan sebuah rintihan sakit ketika _collar_ bening itu bereaksi.

"Tidaktidaktidak… Jangan bunuh dia, Ayah… Jangan…"

Feliciano yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit di hatinya itu menumpahkan air mata. Tak sanggup menahan rasa pedih ketika melihat kakaknya tersayang duduk menahan rasa sakit, menunggu ajal untuk menjemput.

"… Feli… Saat kita sampai di vila nanti, aku yakin Lovi akan datang dan memberikan kejutan untuk kita kalau dia selamat!"

Bisikan dari Antonio tadi hanya menambah derasnya air mata.

Kemudian, mata hijau Arthur Kirkland tertutup ketika darah yang keluar semakin banyak dari kepalanya akibat benturan tadi.

_02. Arthur Kirkland. 05:20:51 pm. Status: Dead. FAILED._

Perhatian di sekitar mereka teralihkan dan menatap sosok Alfred yang meninju tembok tak bersalah sedemikian kuatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar akan ketidakberdayaan menyelamatkan seseorang yang begitu berharga.

Sosok Alfred yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya, sang pangeran tampan incaran putri-putri dari kerajaan lain.

Tidak berdaya melindungi kekasihnya sendiri.

"_Aaaaa~ Aku kangen, _mi Lovinito_! Ayo makan tomat bersama lagi!"_

"IDIOTAAAAAA! IDIOTA! TOMATO-BASTARDO IDIOTAAA_!"_

"_K-kau… Kau menjatuhkan _tab_ milikku, bodoh! Kau anggap benda yang kubeli dengan perjuangan payah itu hanya batu tak berguna, dasar pangeran bego!"_

"_Loviiii! Jangan panggil aku 'pangeran'!"_

"_Tapi itu 'kan kenyataannya, _bastardo_."_

"_Kenyataannya aku tak mau dipanggil seorang 'pangeran', Lovi~"_

"_Tapi kau itu memang PANGERAN."_

"Si_! Tapi aku tak mau dipanggil seperti itu!"_

"_Derajatku jauh di bawahmu, jadi itu keharusan bagiku, Pangeran Antonio."_

"_Dan aku memerintahkan Lovi untuk tidak memanggilku 'pangeran'!"_

"… Idiota… tomato-bastardo_… Kalau kau memang sudah tahu dan benar-benar mencintaiku, lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku dibawa ke sini…?"_

"… _Jadi, waktu perpisahan, Lovi…?"_

"_Ya…"_

"_Sekali lagi… terima kasih untuk segalanya… Jaga adikku, _idiota_."_

"_Te amo_, _mi Lovinito_…" ucap Antonio saat dirinya memejamkan mata setelah menatap _tab _pemberian dirinya itu masih disimpan oleh Lovino.

Saat ia membuka lagi matanya, ia menangkap Lovino tersenyum tipis dan menghadapkan _tab_ itu ke arah kamera.

Menangkap sebuah tulisan di layar _tab_.

'_Ti amo, bastardo_.'

Akhirnya, ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya.

_03. Lovino Vargas. 05:25:09 pm. Status: Dead. FAILED._

**#**

**FIN**

**#**

**A/N:** GRAAAAH! QAQ #mojok #cakardinding ABAL NAN TELAT! T_T #ngaistanah #diakenapa

Iya, saya tahu _ending_-nya jelek banget dan kecepetan. ;w; Terus jujur kali ini bukan tulisan _style_ saya yang penuh narasi dan mirisnya nasib si deskripsi, tapi di sini malah banyak banget deskripsi yang saya sangat gak ahli. ;_;

Dan sentuhan sci-fi dan fantasinya kurang dibandingkan cerita roman dangdut begini ya….

Untuk Mbak **Silan**, jangan ngamuk ya atas meninggalnya Lovino di sini…. #ngumpet #dor

Terakhir, _review_? #tatapananjingdiinjek


End file.
